Lucy's Nightmare
by PiercedTimeBomb
Summary: A girl who treats her team badly gets her comeuppance curtosy of Darkrai. U/Age, lemon, swearing, rape, don't like, don't read.


**Okay, a requested one-shot from Wolfmantwist96, coming at you! This fic contains Gijinka Darkrai, rape, BDSM, Pokéabuse, forced orgasms, anal, oral, vanilla and the girl is twelve, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. You have been warned before you dive in so if you think you can hack it, go ahead and read it. I don't own Pokémon and yes, I have bad attitude – and you gotta deal with it! Also, Piety, don't even think about telling me to take down my smut fics again. I have spamming minions and I mean it.**

**Request Fic: Lucy's Nightmare**

Lucy Hondrew scowled at her Luxio and Monferno, whom had both just minutes ago lost the battle against a young couple outside of Hearthome City. Her slim arms were folded just beneath her barely-developing breasts, her chestnut hair in a pair of high bunches. At twelve, she was one of the most brutal Trainers towards her Pokémon, despite being so adorable that butter seemed it wouldn't melt in her mouth. Big blue eyes stood out of a face so cute a Jigglypuff would get jealous.

Luxio and Monferno hung their heads in shame as if they knew exactly what was coming – which they did.

"How could you!" she snapped, her young face taking on the severity of an age-old school mistress. "Luxio, you had that bloody Gyarados beat but you were too damned slow! Monferno, you seriously could have eaten that Roserade for breakfast…but no! You wimped out on that Flame Wheel and it cost me the battle!"

Her hand swung in an arc and hit Luxio in the cheek. Monferno made sympathetic and pleading sounds but Lucy took no notice. She smacked him in the face as well, making her two most powerful Pokémon cry unrelenting tears.

"Next time, if you lose, you're by yourselves in the wild!" she shouted at them.

"I don't think so."

She turned suddenly at the voice behind her. Although it was low and husky, it still sent a pang of ice down her spine. Before her stood a young man in his early twenties, although his short shock of white hair put his age towards forty. His features were ageless so he could have been almost a hundred for all she knew. He wore a blood red, rather tatty scarf around his neck, the ends blowing in the breeze. Other than the scarf, everything else he wore was black:a black tuxedo with a black shirt and black shoes. Those eyes…Arceus, those eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen on a person.

"What's it to you?" she spat, returning Monferno and Luxio to their respective Pokeballs. "They aren't your Pokémon, mister, so get lost."

He looked her up and down in mild distaste. "The worse you treat your Pokémon, the worse they do in battles," he told her coldly. "However, I can see it is not their fault."

She sneered at him. "Like I said, they aren't your Pokémon. Get lost, weirdo!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Did your parents never teach you to respect your elders, you impatient child?" he growled and clicked his fingers.

Rope appeared from nowhere and bound her wrists together. Lucy jumped so much from the shock that she toppled to the ground, hurting her arms in the process. She let out a cry of pain and surprise, attempting to sit up but the mysterious man shoved her back down with a foot on her chest.

"I've been watching you, Lucy," he said calmly. "I really do not like they way you mistreat your Pokémon. Hitting them and calling them names is no way to teach them discipline."

"Let me go!" she shouted but he pressed his foot down harder and snapped his fingers again.

This time, her jeans, T-shirt and underwear disappeared. She hadn't been wearing shoes or socks, due to setting up camp for the night just before she was challenged. Either way, the cool night air made her shiver, and not just because of the cold. She was naked in the middle of the forest, tied up, with a gorgeous albeit frightening man at least double her age standing over her.

"Who the hell are you?" she whispered, fear filling her eyes.

He considered her question for a moment, then answered, "You may call me Chayim." He pressed his foot down harder on her under-developed chest. "And you, Lucy Hondrew, are going to be sorry you ever laid a hand to any of your Pokémon." His foot left her chest.

He knelt on the grass beside her and began exploring her small body. Her breasts were barely an A-cup size, just enough to fill a training bra. Of course, it didn't matter that she was only twelve, not to him. He was Darkrai and he was going to have this squirming little bitch for dinner.

She struggled under his hands as they fondled her small breasts, whimpering as tears flooded her eyes and spilled over. He pinched her little pink nipples and she let out a cry of pain.

"That is going to be annoying," he said idly and snapped his fingers. A ball gag appeared in her mouth to silence her. "That's better."

He twisted her nipples as if tuning a radio, a squeak coming from beneath the ball gag. He smirked and pulled hard, her body arching up off the grass from the pure pain he knew it would ensure. His fingers made their way down from her tiny nipples to her pelvis, stroking her hips roughly.

"You don't like this, do you?" he purred close to her ear. "Believe me, you're not supposed to like it, just like your Pokémon aren't supposed to like being abused, you nasty little girl. That's all you are. You're nasty."

Lucy whimpered as he bent his head, wondering what horror he would inflict on her next. He took her tiny bud of a nipple in his mouth and bit down hard enough just to draw a little blood, his tongue laving the wound as his free hand pinched the other one, her body arching in pain as small moans issued from beneath the ball gag.

He dropped her quickly and smirked as tears flowed from her wide, terrified eyes. "I think I like this," he said softly, watching as she sobbed as hard as she could with her restricted breathing. "It's pretty funny."

He smoothed his hand over her flat abdomen, down to where he knew no man would have gone before him. Her labia were small, not yet properly formed, and rather petite. Her little clit was slightly too big for her age, which signalled that she was actually becoming aroused by his actions.

He laughed and pinched it between his nails. She screamed, the noise muted, as a strange feeling came over her. It was like all the warmth in her body had been redirected to her lower belly, a wetness beginning from her sacred place and dribbling down to her tiny chocolate starfish.

Darkrai selfishly pried her legs apart and knelt between them, lifting her hips up so he could taste her. Contrary to what his fellow legends believed, he was a pure and simple oral lover. Of course, anal and vanilla sex were all well and good but what truly go him going was tasting the sweet nectar from a woman's cunt. His tongue moved in a practiced movement up from her untouched rear to the very tip of her clit. It made her shudder in his grip as cramps took hold in her back from the position.

He nipped her clit, causing her to cry out again. He didn't care at that moment whether it was in pleasure of pain – he just wanted more of the salty-sweet juices her pussy produced. He explored her leisurely, nipping and sucking wherever he could until he found her sweet spot: the left side of her clit. He exploited the spot to his advantage, her cries spurring him on until he could barely keep himself from getting an erection.

He knew when she came. The high-pitched mewl she let out combined with her bucking body and the production of several times the fluid he had already taken from her gushed from her tight hole. He lapped it up, grateful that she was going to be even tighter thanks to the orgasm he had forcefully bestowed upon her. Her body shook and her voice was a pitiful series of little sounds that heralded an afterglow. He would not let her rest.

Instead of giving himself over to the primal instinct of fucking her senseless, he continued his merciless assault on her clit, ravaging her until she let out another cry, one of pain due to the oversensitivity of his ministrations. Her small body could barely cope with the strain.

He snickered and bit her clit once more before flipping her over so her face was in the dirty, his hand wrenching her head back as his free hand unbuttoned his fly and released his eleven-inch erection. He prodded her entrance as she squirmed to get away from him, feeling how wide it was in comparison to her untouched body. Her cries only intensified when he shunted into her at such a force that her entire body moved forwards.

The pain was unbelievable. Her entire body was on fire with no escape. His cock was so large that her contracting pussy couldn't cope. Her innocent blood flowed down his dick, providing further lubrication as he slowly thrust into her, fully sheathed.

He laughed pitilessly. "You think this is pain?" he spat, a few of the strands of her hair coming loose where he had such a tight hold on it. "You know nothing of the word. You don't know anything about pain, Lucy Hondrew."

She tightened around him in protest but the friction was both agony and seductive. There were pulses coming from that special place, her body succumbing to what he was doing to her. He pinched her little nipples with one hand, keeping her firmly in place with the other as his plunging sped up until she wasn't sure where his cock began and her cunt ended. Her entire body was plagued with the same feeling she had felt before, one of pure, unadulterated adrenaline, a rush unlike any other she had felt before.

Her release came quicker than the first, her pussy clenching down so hard on his cock that she barely registered how hard he was fucking her. All she could tell was that it felt good enough that she wanted it to last forever.

Darkrai laughed as she came again, his body morphing into his primordial state – a creature with a plume of smoke for hair, a black body and a jaw-like face covering. His cock grew inside her as he neared his peak, becoming wider and longer. The metamorphosis shocked Lucy, even as all she could glimpse was his legs becoming long and stalk-like, his clothes disappearing. Of course, he regained control a moment later, shifting back to his human form but retaining his mastodonic, pitch black cock with the small barb at its end. That barb would cause her unimaginable pain when he came, more when he chose to release himself in her virgin ass.

He grinned and withdrew his cock from her abused cunt and let go of her hair. Her panting breaths were laboured and completely blissful. His smile grew wicked as he released her hands and took her wrists, placing her palms on her ass. "Hold your ass open," he snapped, positioning her exactly how he wanted her.

She obeyed willingly, resting her cheek on the grass, her hair in her face. She felt the tickle of the barb, although she had no clue as to what it was, and moaned behind the gag.

He smirked and willed the ball gag away. "How did it feel to become a woman, Lucy?" he purred, leaning over to murmur in her ear. "Tell me explicitly."

She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and gasped for a moment. "It felt…so good…I didn't know…it would feel like that. Please…I want more…I want to feel more…" she said between gasps, trying to keep herself spread for his enjoyment.

He laughed softly and lay on the grass, holding his cock in one hand. She looked at him through her messy hair and frowned.

"Come here," he purred, allowing a hint of his Hypnosis to enter his voice. "Straddle my hips."

She obeyed like a lap dog, crawling over and straddling him. She wriggled against his cock, her still-pulsing pussy practically vibrating against him. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, quite alluringly pushing her hair away from her face.

He grinned wolfishly. "Pull your ass cheeks apart again and I am going to put my cock in your ass," he said, once again hypnotising her into fulfilling his darkest desires.

She smiled sweetly and obeyed, parting her ass open for him. With no lubrication or preparation, he allowed her to sink down on his cock. However, she stopped at the widest part of his tip. "I can't take it," she whimpered, tears leaking from her eyes as they had done throughout his encounter with her.

He gave her an endearing look. "Come on. I know you can take me inside you again," he purred, still using Hypnosis on her mostly-willing mind. "It's not too hard to do. I promise."

She nodded and proceeded to slowly press herself lower, the ring of muscle snapping down once the head of him was inside her. Despite her tears and the blood from her lip where she had bitten it in pain, she seemed peaceful enough, her head tilted back to expose her throat, her chest thrust forwards. The sight excited him, especially as he flipped them both over so her could thrust all the way into her. Her delighted cry spurred him on to biting her breasts, leaving teeth marks as she bled in places from his teeth.

His climax came from nowhere, the barb on his cock craving something to latch onto. Instead, as his barbed cock ached for something to hook onto, he exited her ass and plunged back into her cunt, his barb hooking in the right place to make her scream in pain as his thick white seed pulsed into her.

He laughed as she writhed and moaned in pain, her fingers digging into his back and scalp. His orgasm gave him such an incredible high from being in such a tight place he couldn't have ridden it high enough to enjoy it. He loved the way the pain made her cream on his cock, her juice soaking his entire length and sliding down his fat testicles.

He rolled so she was on her side with him still pumping inside her. Her clenching pussy forced another unexpected orgasm from him, his body forcing enough cream inside her that she would be pissing cum.

He leaned close, holding her the way a mother would hold her child. He pressed butterfly kisses up her neck until he reached her ear. "By taking your virginity, I have given you the ability to understand Pokémon," he murmured shakily as he continued to come inside her. "In twelve days time, you will have my child. After you have given birth, I will come to you again and my child's birth will make you a virgin again. I will be watching you, Lucy Hondrew, and if you do not apologise to your Pokémon the way you have unwillingly apologised to me, I will force you again and again until you do." He stroked her head as she began to fall into a slumber, hearing her whispered promise. "I will be watching."

As Lucy awoke the following morning, she found herself in her tent, warm in her pyjamas. When she moved, she felt the sticky cream between her legs and licked her lips. Instead of instantly washing, believing she had wet herself in her dream, she reached down and wet her fingers with the fluid – a mixture of her blood, her cum and…Chayim's cream. She licked her fingers until they were dry, taking pleasure in the salty-sweet taste.

Remembering her promise, she got out of her sleeping bag and took off her pyjamas, releasing her Monferno, who looked puzzled at Lucy's position on her back, her legs spread with her fingers between them.

She smiled at him. "This is my way of showing you how sorry I am for treating you badly, Monferno," she purred, slipping a finger into her wet hole. "And I'll always show you I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

Invisible in the corner, Darkrai smiled slyly. He lived for producing his children to young humans and turning them into Pokephilliac nymphomaniacs. He would go to Lucy Hondrew again and she would feel exactly how much he liked to fuck her.


End file.
